Chubby
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: Pit gained a lot of weight recently. He wasn't big enough to be considered overweight but also couldn't be considered skinny. His body was thick and plump, his belly poked out of his undershirt and he had chipmunk cheeks. He was just chubby and everyone noticed.
**A/N: Dedicated to kinipa3 on tumblr and all my other chubby!Pit lovers!**

* * *

Pit cried and hid in the corner of the small stoned fence just outside the kitchen temple, hidden behind overgrown greenery. He sniffed and glanced down at his body.

He'd gained a lot of weight recently. Normally, he could eat an absurd amount of food and it wouldn't have an effect on him. However, it seemed to have caught up with him. He wasn't big enough to be considered overweight but also couldn't be considered skinny. His body was thick and plump, his belly poked out of his undershirt and he had chipmunk cheeks. He was just chubby. And everyone noticed.

Over the past few weeks, everyone had been mocking him. Any guests that came for a visit noted his body and commented on it.

" _You're the one that saved us from the uprising? How did you manage that with how big you are?"_

" _How often did you need a Drink of the Gods?"_

" _Looks like someone has been celebrating their victory for a while."_

Pit tried not to think anything of it but it was hard. It hurt. It was bad when strangers made fun of him but worse when his friends picked on him. Even his own troops. They stopped taking him seriously during training. Whenever Pit ordered them to run some laps they'd suggest Pit join them and laughed.

It hurt.

Even Lady Palutena made fun of him for the weight. Of course, she apologized but it still hurt.

He'd been in the kitchen when Viridi and Phosphora entered. The girls noticed Pit could no longer fit in his normal attire and was in his stretchy undergarments.

"Wow Pit! I heard you gained weight but I didn't realize you couldn't even fit in your normal clothes! Look at your pork belly hanging out!" Viridi howled in laughter.

"You were so cute when you were skinny. Now you're fat and totally unattractive." Phosphora sneered. "Can you even fly with how fat you are?"

"He couldn't fly before." Viridi laughed. "He definitely can't fly now!"

"I can fly!" He blushed and looked at the floor. "I just need Lady Palutena's help."

"She probably has to use twice as much magic to get your fat ass off the ground!" The girls squealed.

"I'm not fat! I've just gained a little weight." He tried to defend himself.

"A little? If that's a little to you then what's a lot?"

Pit's cheeks became scarlet with humiliation. He got up from the chair and walked over towards the exit. He reached for the door but before he could grab it, it swung open and hit Pit in the face. He fell to the floor and the girls screeched in laughter. Pit sat up and saw Dark Pit staring down at him with unreadable red eyes.

"He's so fat he couldn't even get out of the way!"

"Did you feel the kitchen shake when he fell down?"

Pit's chin quivered and he felt tears stinging behind his eyes. He got up and brushed past Pittoo, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Aww we hurt his feel-wings." Phosphora mocked.

"Wait, Pit! You forgot the ice cream for your pity party!" Viridi called after him.

The tears were falling now as he sulked in his corner. He tried to be quiet so he'd remain hidden but he couldn't help it. He usually would defend himself more but he was just so tired of everyone picking on him for being fat.

He was so lost in his self-pity that he hadn't heard the rustle of bushes behind him.

"Hey"

He gasped, startled and glanced up to see Dark Pit leaning over the stone fence, red eyes boring into him.

Pit wiped a tear away. He sniffed and hugged his knees tighter. He looked away from the darker angel.

"What do you want?" Pit demanded "Come to make fun of my weight too?"

"I don't need that as an excuse to make fun of you; I do that regardless." Dark Pit replied in a bored tone. "Are you really crying over what those two said?"

"No" Pit lied.

"Don't lie."

Pit groaned. "Okay, yeah I am! I can't help it! I'm used to people picking on me but not constantly over my body and how fat and unattractive I've gotten!"

Dark Pit looked at him softly. "Well, you're not fat, you're chubby."

"Gee, thanks." Pit placed his head on his knees.

"Well, you are." Pittoo's cheeks tinted pink. "It's kinda cute."

Pit gapped at him with blushing cheeks. "Huh?"

Dark Pit groaned. He hopped over the wall and knelt beside Pit. He grabbed Pit's cheeks and squished them together. Pit looked at him with confused blue eyes. Pittoo's own red ones held his gaze, reading them. He leaned in and gently pressed their lips together.

The darker angel pulled away, leaving Pit dazed and confused. He smirked and planted another kiss on those sweet plump lips. "I couldn't resist."

Pit gaped at him.

Dark Pit sighed and brushed away the brunette's bangs. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're stupidly adorable all chubby like this. Don't let the others get to you." He planted one last kiss on those lips then pulled away. He got up and walked away but not without one last gentle look at Pit.

Pit smiled to himself and hugged his knees, letting the butterflies tickle his insides.

He felt loads better.


End file.
